And you need to trust me
by Scarlet Queen 13
Summary: Peleas. Celos. Inseguridades. Moneda corriente en todas las relaciones humanas. Y esta relación, tan particular, tan única, no se salva de todo esto. Se aman, pero más seres quieren interponerse en su relación, algo totalmente cliché, y... ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Podrán la Bruja Escarlata y Vision superar esta situación?


❝ _… And you need to trust me._ ❞

A **ScarletVision** fanfic.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco sus historias y orígenes. Yo solo me atribuyo estas locas ideas que aquí les presento, y que espero disfruten.

 _ **P.S:** Esta es una historia que consta de dos partes. La primera: _**"... And you need to trust me."** ; _la segunda:_ **"I'm sorry"** _. Ambas son oneshoots. No me atribuyo la completa creación de estas dos historias, pues la idea surgió de la loca cabeza de una de las personas que más quiero (V, ¡te hablo a ti! *inserte aquí corazoncitos everywhere*) y yo solo se la seguí. Por lo tanto, es una historia en conjunto; los **VPOV** (Vision Point Of View) pertenecen a mi asombroso compañero, **V** , y los **WPOV** ( Wanda Point Of View) son míos. _

_**P.S 2:** Un avisito pequeño. La historia es muy cambiante. ¿A qué me refiero con esto? Cambia mucho entre **VPOV's** y **WPOV's** pues es una historia que creamos para nuestros perfiles de RolePlay, asi que... Bueno, algunos POV's son más cortos que otros._

¡Disfruten la lectura! ¡Nos vemos abajito!

 _ **P.S 3:**_ ¡ScarletVision es mi OTP! Sjaksjdlkajbsd.

* * *

 **[ * ] *VPOV* [ * ]**

Su sistema parecía contar con un reloj andando en el interior, resonando en su cabeza constantemente y ocasionando de cada segundo una completa tortura, en la que se sentía pegado al piso y un extraño sentimiento lo invadió.

Desde la enorme ventana en la mansión Stark podía ver a Wanda y al conocido WonderMan, quienes estaban sentados en un sofá, platicando de espaldas a donde él miraba, y éste parecía hacerla reír mucho.

Una fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo en el lugar, por lo que era común que aparecieran nuevos héroes por los alrededores y se pudiera conocer gente con nuevas habilidades, o simplemente humanos comúnes muy unidos a los Vengadores. Éso no le habría molestado de no haberse topado con tal escena.

Estaban más cerca de lo que creía correcto, a una distancia nada prudente de no menos de 50 centímetros entre sí, y podía notar en el hombre una mirada brillante, alegre, y... reconocía esa atracción, porque era la misma que él expresaba hacia la chica.

Un minuto y 52 segundos.

Seguía transcurriendo el tiempo, y el contrario acarició vagamente el cabello de la Bruja Escarlata. Esa cercanía pareció despertarlo, y sin pensar -cosa muy rara en él- traspasó la pared, y también a ambos compañeros, para ponerse justo frente a ellos.

No ocupó buscar palabras ni una excusa, Vision era directo y conciso, y sabía que no tenía sentido disculparse, porque no lo sentía.

—Los humanos suelen ser atrevidos, audaces... Y aunque los admiro por su valentía, he de admitir que no saben diferenciar entre ésta y la estupidez.

Era la primera vez que parecía ser grosero y, aun así, educado. Y tras echar una mirada a ambos, retomó su densidad nula y se alejó del lugar para volver a la fiesta.

No quería estar ahí ni un segundo más. En definitiva, quien menos se estaba divirtiendo ahí era el androide.

 **[ * ] *WPOV* [ * ]**

Wanda no se sentía de un muy buen humor ese día. Tal vez fuera porque se había acordado de Pietro, o porque había encontrado un papel de uno de sus dibujos de niña. La cuestión era que sus ánimos no estaban por los cielos. Y precisamente por eso se había negado en un principio a ir a la fiesta que Tony daría esa noche. O, al menos, fue asi hasta que el multimillonario le insistió tanto que terminó por aceptar.

Asi que ahí estaba. Sentada en el sillón frente a la mesita ratona de vidrio, estaba pasando un rato ameno con WonderMan, quien parecía resuelto a hacerla reir desde que la vio parada en una esquina alejada, cruzada de brazos y sin hablar con nadie. Como siempre, Wanda no se daba cuenta de la admiración que despertaba en los hombres, y mucho menos que el que estaba sentado a su lado parecía verla con cierto interés más allá del compañerismo. Él dijo algo sobre su cabello y el chocolate, y una risa natural escapó de los labios femenimos.

Sin embargo, cualquier ambiente ameno se desvaneció en el momento en que Vision se acercó luciendo molesto. La Bruja había levantado la vista, sus ojos brillando al ver al androide, pero cualquier apelativo cariñoso por el que se iba a referir a él, terminó muerto antes de que siquiera saliera de su boca al notar la manera en que él los miraba.

La mutante se quedó boquiabierta al escucharlo, mirando sin poder creer lo que acababa de oir. ¿Qué le sucedía? Luego de ofrecer a su colega una sonrisa de disculpa por la actitud de Vision, se levantó de su lugar, siguiendo al androide.

—¡Vision! —lo llamó, intentando hacerlo detener. Su ceño estaba fruncido, claramente, y sus manos apretadas en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo—. ¡Vision! ¿Qué fue eso!

 **[ * ] *VPOV* [ * ]**

Ya llevaba demasiado avance, flotando entre las personas y traspasando por algunas de ellas. Unas gritaban o lo miraban como si se tratara de una aparición, y llamó incluso más la atención cuando la chica lo llamó y él se detuvo, poniendo los pies en el piso y volviendo a retomar la densidad debida.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Vision ni siquiera podría ser capaz de contestar con certeza. No lo sabía. Era una sensación extraña, parecida a... ¿enojo? ¿Era éso?

Durante toda la fiesta Wanda lució un vestido hermoso, ajustado al cuerpo, y parecía negarse a la compañía, pero jamás lo hizo con aquel otro hombre.

Estaba seguro de que ella sabía las verdaderas intenciones de Wonderman. Saltaban a la vista con tal obviedad que era imposible no sentirse molesto al respecto tanto por ese hecho como por la aceptación de Wanda incluso a esa caricia en su cabello...

Miró de reojo alrededor, dándose cuenta de que ahora todos guardaban silencio y los miraban con atención.

—No es el momento —fue su única respuesta.

 **[ * ] *WPOV* [ * ]**

Sin embargo, la muchacha no desistió. A sus ojos, no entendía qué era lo que había llevado al androide a actuar de esa manera. A sus ojos, el único propósito de WonderMan había sido animarla. Y a sus ojos, el superheroe no tenía otras intenciones para con ella más que la amistad. Asi que ¿qué había sido el detonante para que Vision se comportara de esa manera tan... grosera?

—Sí es el momento, Vision. —respondió, terca como ella sola, exigiendo una respuesta a su pregunta, y exigiendola en ese mismo momento. No siquiera se daba cuenta que todos a su alrededor se habían callado al ver a la Bruja levantarle la voz a su pareja. Ese era tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

—¿Qué fue eso? —volvió a inquirir, apretando luego sus labios en una firme línea. Y se quedó plantada allí, firme. No se movería hasta obtener respuestas—. ¿Por qué fuiste tan grosero con Simon?

 **[ * ] *VPOV* [ * ]**

Entonces sus labios se torcieron en una fina mueca, acallándose lo que ni siquiera sabía que podría decir. Un impulso brusco amenazaba con salir, por lo que tan sólo se quedó callado un largo rato.

El ambiente se tornó más incómodo de lo que se podría creer posible en medio de una fiesta que se suponía ''la mejor del año'', era como estar en un lugar sumamente pesado. Y todo gracias a ello. No entendía cuál era el motivo de Wanda de desear encararlo frente a todos, y mas aún no entendía porqué lo encaraba.

¿Acaso estaba del lado de ese hombre? ¿De verdad iría con él, pretendería que nada estaba pasando y que él era el que estaba imaginando cosas?

—No está en mi programación ser grosero —explicó, desechando aquella idea, aunque sabía que él mismo se había salido de su programación montones de veces—. Todas esas reacciones las impulsan los sentimientos, una respuesta del subconsciente, como a cualquier otro humano le pasaría, lo que prueba... que soy más humano de lo que creí.

Y tras decir éso, echó un último vistazo alrededor para posteriormente mirar de nuevo a la joven bruja, que parecía sumamente molesta.

—¿Cuál es el propósito de enfrentarme frente a todos?

 **[ * ] *WPOV* [ * ]**

Fue recién cuando él mencionó lo último que Wanda observó a su alrededor, notando casi de inmediato que todos en la fiesta parecían haber centrado su atención en la pareja que discutía. Se sintió avergonzada, claro, y se demostró aquello por el hecho de que sus mejillas rápidamente adoptaron un ligero tono sonrosado. SIn embargo, aquello no opacó la molestia que sentia. Vision siempre era amable con todos. Entonces, ¿por qué tuvo que comportarse de esa manera con la única persona que había sido amable con ella en esa fiesta?

—Tienes razón. Este no es el lugar para hablar. —admitió, asintiendo, y sin echar otra mirada a los demás que estaba en la fiesta, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, paso firme y casi se podía decir que con un deje de molestia.

Lo único que quería hacer era azotar con fuerza la puerta de su habitación, tal y como lo haría una adolescente inmadura, pues sabía que si se descargaba usando magia, debido a su estado de ánimo inestable podría causar un desastre. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, y cruzada de brazos bajo el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto esperó por Vision.

Quería una explicación, y la obtendría.

 **[ * ] *VPOV* [ * ]**

Con tan sólo observar fijamente el semblante de su novia podía notar que no estaba feliz, sino todo lo contrario. Y Vision seguía sintiéndose frustrado, ¿por qué demostraba tanta empatía?

Aun así, tras voltear alrededor una última vez decidió seguirla. Al menos esa parecía ser la idea que tenía Wanda, aunque apenas se colocó frente a ella deseó simplemente estar en otro lugar, en otra situación.

—¿Qué es lo que se requiere hablar? Mi presencia no es necesaria, dado que ya he ofrecido mi respuesta —explicó con la serenidad que lo caracterizaba, aunque se notaba su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

No le hubiera molestado que ella tuviera compañía si las intenciones de ésta no fueran tan obvias. Siempre le daba total libertad porque confiaba en ella, pero no podía sacarse las imágenes de la cabeza.

Era casi como sentir una amenaza. Simon era humano, y él... No le gustaba tener que experimentar esa sensación de arrebato.

 **[ * ] *WPOV* [ * ]**

—No. No has ofrecido una respuesta clara, Vision. —replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño una vez más y apretando los labios en una firme línea. ¿Por qué él no podía simplemente decirle la razón por la que se comportó de esa manera con Simon?

—Eres agradable con todos. Amable, cordial, educado... ¿Por qué tuviste que hablar tan groseramente a la única persona en toda la fiesta que estaba siendo amable conmigo? —demandó, en demasía molesta. Simon había sido su única compañía en la noche entera, pues las demás personas parecían siempre mantener cierta distancia con ella al saber quién era.

 **[ * ] *VPOV* [ * ]**

—Éso no es ser amable.

Su respuesta daba todo por entendido. No tuvo siquiera que pensar o razonar que ésta fuera la correcta, pues todo los signos que vio dejaban claro que así era.

Simon tenía todas las intenciones con Wanda a excepción de una simple amistad, y cualquiera que los hubiese pillado juntos le concedería la razón. Estaba seguro.

Pero si bien éso era el motivo original de su molestia, ésta incluso incrementó al notar que Wanda jugaba de la defensora de su compañero.

Parecía dispuesta a atacarlo, por lo que se sentía un poco... ¿Qué era éso? Se sentía como si estuviera fuera de lugar, pues precisamente la única persona que le prestaba atención y lo aceptaba era ella. Ella parecía verlo como un humano más, como alguien digno de ella, y se preguntó porqué ahora lo trataba casi con desprecio.

—Mis sensores indican que tu estado de ánimo no es el mejor ahora. Tal vez prefieras hablar de ésto más tarde, puedo prepararte una taza de té —se ofreció, decidido a aplazar la conversación.

Los humanos tomaban decisiones inadecuadas al tener una mala condición. Pero no quería que ella estuviera mal.

 **[ * ] *WPOV* [ * ]**

Esas cinco simples palabras fueron suficientes para que la castaña se diera cuenta de que lo que en realidad sucedía era que Vision estaba celoso de su colega. Sin embargo, en vez de eso aplacar la molestia, solo la intensificó. Estaba claro que todos los sentimientos que había tenido previos a la fiesta, la tristeza, el enojo por no haber podido hacer nada para ayudar a Pietro, y tantos otros se estaban combinando para fromar un gran nudo de molestia del que Wanda no podía deshacerse. Normalmente era así. Ella era inestable, y cualquier sentimiento fácilmente podría convertirse en ira, en angustia, en enojo. Eso era lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento.

—Simon solo estaba siendo amable conmigo. Intentaba que no tuviera cara larga durante toda la noche, Vision. No tienes motivo alguno para ponerte celoso de él. —replicó, apretando sus manos en puños. Y es que su reacción no era solo por tratarse de Simon. No. Habría reaccionado de la misma manera de tratarse de cualquier otra persona, pues le parecía en extremo descortes que Vision fuera por la vida siendo amable con todos y que con la única persona que la trataba bien, que intentaba incluirla, fuera tan grosero.

 **[ * ] *VPOV* [ * ]**

Ella ignoró rotundamente su ofrecimiento, por lo que consideró imprudente seguir intentando calmarla. Era más que claro que ella no estaba de ánimo para tolerarlo, y lo más lógico sería irse para dejarla pensar en calma.

Sin embargo, y muy estúpidamente, Vision decidió permanecer a su lado. Se quedó callado, por primera vez sin tener nada qué decir.

No tenía nada para defenderse o contraatacar, ni tampoco quiso hacerlo. Simplemente quería asegurarse de que todo estaba bien con ella.

Incluso hizo un ademán para acercarse, pero después regresó a su posición original y no se volvió a mover.

La conocía bien, sabía que éso no iba a ningún lado. Ella no estaba en su mejor momento y, al parecer, lo creía completamente equivocado.

Y lo peor de todo es que Vision no daba crédito a lo que oía. Ella seguía defendiendo a un desconocido, cuyas intenciones eran más claras que el agua, pero decidió ignorar su propia molestia.

—¿Quieres descansar? —le preguntó. Aquel no era el mejor momento para hablar.

 **[ * ] *WPOV* [ * ]**

Y es que para ella, esas supuestas intenciones de Simon para con ella no existían. Ella jamás se pondría a pensar que él quería algo más con ella, por dos razones: La primera, era que sabía que todo el mundo sentía un cierto rechazo hacia ella, y además no se consideraba precisamente "bonita"; y la segunda, siendo esta la más importante, ella no deseaba tener la atención de nadie, pues a quien quería y con quien deseaba estar era con Vision, y solo con él.

Desde la primera discusión que tuvieron ellos dos, hacía algunas semanas, Wanda había intentado controlarse, no ponerse celosa cada vez que veía a alguna mujer hablar más de la cuenta con el androide, o cada que él parecía ser en extremo atento con alguna fémina. Había intentado no montar escenas de celos, porque quería que Vision supiera que confiaba en él. Y aunque había sido difícil, lo había logrado.

Entonces, ¿era que acaso él no confiaba en ella?

—No, Vision. No quiero descansar. ¡No puedo creer que me hagas una escena de celos por esto! —exclamó, alejandose un par de pasos hacia atrás. Comenzaba a sentirse dolida por eso, y comenzaba a sentir como si el aire le faltara.

—A diario tengo que soportar las miraditas que recibes de las mujeres que pasan por aquí. A diario tengo que soportar los celos que me consumen cuando noto cómo te mira Carol, o la manera en que esa... Androide, que Yocasta siempre parece buscarte. Y a diario tengo que controlarme para no saltarles al ver que siempre te comportas atento y caballeroso con ellas, y que ni siquiera les importa que tengas novia. —reclamó, sintiendose aún peor que segundos antes—. Y lo hago para demostrarte que confío en ti. Que sé que me amas y que no me dejarás por ninguna, aunque siempre tengo ese miedo.

Para ese momento, la Bruja estaba realmente alterada. No sabía cómo controlar el sentimiento de opresión que sentía en el pecho. Y Dios, que eso hacía aún peor el estado en el que se encontraba.

—¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿Acaso no sabes que te amo, y que jamás te dejaría por irme con ningún otro? —preguntó, intentando respirar hondo, y fallando miserablemente. Y se acercó a él, solo un par de pasos, hincando con su índice el pecho masculino—. ¡No puedo creer que no confíes en mí despues de todo lo que pasamos!

 **[ * ] *VPOV* [ * ]**

Aquellos reclamos le tomaron por sorpresa. No pudo hacer otra cosa que sujetar la mano que ella tenía cerca de su cuerpo y dar un beso suave en el dorso de la misma. Y, seguidamente, colocó aquella delicada mano en su pecho, y él le acarició la mejilla.

—Confío en ti —aseguró sin dudar. Vision era incapaz de mentirle a Wanda—. Pero no confío en él...

Y es que en verdad esas miradas dirigidas a Wanda eran las mismas que él sabía que tenía al verla. Esas reacciones naturales, el no poder despegar su mirada de la chica, sentir que todo su mundo se reducía a ella.

Todo eso lo entendía. Y no lo culpaba. Pero tenía miedo de perderla. El contrario era un humano reconocido y querido por muchos, y él... muchas veces se preguntaba quién era él; qué era él.

Las mujeres de las que hablaba no constaban ninguna importancia en su vida. Tan sólo las trataba como las compañeras que era, y Yocasta tenía en claro que Vision tan sólo tenía ojos y tiempo para su novia. No sabía porqué ella no se lo mencionó antes, pues de ser así las cosas no habrían explotado en conjunto en ese momento.

—Te amo, Wanda... —le recordó, buscando la mirada ajena, aunque sabía que ella estaría demasiado molesta para aceptarlo.

 **[ * ] *WPOV* [ * ]**

Le dolió aquello. Escuchar aquellas palabras de boca del contrario logró que una especie de hueco se abriera en su corazón, uno que laceraba, que lastimaba. Y las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de la muchacha al ver la manera que él sostenía su mano cerca de su pecho.

—No confías en mí. —repitió, y su voz sonó temblorosa, ahogada—. No confías en mí. Porque si lo hicieras, tendrías la seguridad de que por más que él o cualquier otro ser quisiera algo conmigo, por más que intentara algo conmigo, jamás correspondería a eso. Jamás podría estar con él, ni con ningún otro que no fueras tú.

Le estaba doliendo, y sus labios se abrieron en busca de aire, porque sentía que lo que entraba a sus pulmones no era suficiente. No era suficiente.

—Necesito tiempo. —aquellas palabras, las primeras que dijo luego de haberse quedado unos cuantos minutos en silencio, quemaron su garganta. Dios, cómo dolía—. Necesito tiempo, porque duele. Y tú necesitas aprender a confiar en mí.

Y finalizó aquello sacando su mano del pecho ajeno, como si el contacto con él la quemara, y liberandose de su agarre. Necesitaba estar sola. Necesitaba...

Salió corriendo, pasando a un lado del androide en dirección a la salida. Necesitaba salir de esa fiesta. Necesitaba salir de ese edificio. Aire. Necesitaba aire. Y necesitaba algo en lo que descargar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

 **[ * ] *VPOV* [ * ]**

Vision pensó que ella estaba en lo correcto al pedir tiempo, pero las últimas palabras lo confundieron.

¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba? ¿Y qué significaba éso?

Sintió cómo alejaba su mano y corría en dirección opuesta. El androide volteó justo a tiempo para verla perderse en una esquina y lograr verla llegar a otra gracias a los cristales.

Simon estaba ahí, e inmediatamente hizo un ademán para abrazarla. Aquello hizo que repentinamente entendiera que aquel tiempo no sería un día, ni dos.

Y en cualquier otra circunstancia la habría seguido, pero no pudo. Vio el contacto humano, cálido y cariñoso que ella necesitaba en aquel otro hombre, y desvió la mirada para salir volando de ahí, traspasando las paredes y alejándose de la fiesta lo más posible.

Más tarde, claro, regresaría para buscar consejo sobre algo que no sabía. Stark era ahí su único amigo, a quien recurrió sin dudar, diciéndole éste que un tiempo era un adiós, y que lamentaba escuchar éso.

Fue la primera noche que pasó solo completamente desde que conoció a Wanda, y sólo iría a cobijarla bien cuando ella estuviera completamente dormida en su habitación.

Aquel sería el único contacto que mantendría con ella desde aquel día. En los planes y batallas ya no parecían conformar el equipo de antes, y cuando amenazaban con quedarse solos en la casa Vision se iba de la mansión.

No quería hacerlo más difícil para ninguno de los dos. Y aunque en apariencia estaba bien, aunque más frío y seco que de costumbre, algo dentro de él dolía. Dolía más que cualquier otra experiencia vivida a lo largo de su vida. Dolía demasiado para ser considerado correcto.

Pero se mantuvo fuerte. Ella necesitaba creer que las cosas iban bien pues, sólo así, ella podría seguir avanzando.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, ¡no me maten (bah, no NOS maten) por dejarlos ahí!**

 **Y... No sé. ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Me aventarán a los inhumanos? ¿Sí? ¿No?**

 **Cualquier opinión que tengan, plis presionen el botoncito de los reviews, así puedo contestar cualquier duda, tomatazo, halago... Cualquier cosa.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como nosotros disfrutamos escribiendo esto (y llorando, porque sí, lloramos :'c), y...**

 **¡Nos vemos pronto!**

 **P.S: Prometo que la segunda parte será muuuucho más larga que esta.**

 **XOXO,**

 _ **S.**_


End file.
